Diseases
There are many famous warriors who surprisingly have diseases that would weaken their performance in battle. Famine Somali Pirates were shown to be thin due to the harsh environment of Somalia, a mostly desert region and a lowered fish population due to foreign overfishing. Crazy Horse also suffered famine when the buffalo were hunted to near extinction by the settling Americans. Insomnia Insomnia is a type of sleeplessness or having problems sleeping. This is normally from stress or medical conditions. Napoleon and Pancho Villia both had insomnia, Pancho possible from suffering other diseases and being constantly hunted by the government throughout his entire life as a bandit. Many historians claim that Napoleon's rash desicions in the invasion of Russia were due to his lack of sleep. Physical Deformities Asymmetric Bodies Ivan the Terrible had an Asymmetric spine. This would cause him to experience constant back pain, which he attempted to cure with mercury and alcohol. Arthritis Arthritis is a disease that causes serious pain in the joints and muscles of a person. Pancho Villa had serious arthritis, forcing him to use the Colt Bisley which was designed for easier handling. However, the experts claimed that Pancho compensated for his illness with medical carts on railroads that he controlled. Poisoning/Drug Addiction Ivan the Terrible would drink mercury and alcohol constantly, making his mentality unpredictable. The Medellin Cartel were drug atticts. Even though they were smugglers, most of them smoked the crack/cocoaine they dealed. Mental Illness Abnormal Agression Hallucinations/Visions Narcissism Narcissism has lead to the creation of personality cults around the world. Saddam has created entire museums, cities and statues of himself durring his reign. His image was everywhere in Iraq, on buildings as paintings, on tv constantly and always in the newspapers. Most of Saddam's family members had a major political position and power in the government. Many historians claim that Napoleon's wars was caused by his narcisist nature and want to conquer other nations. This is similar to Alexander the Great, who stopped his invasions only when his soldiers refused to fight anymore. Alexander named over a dozen cities in his name, and one in his horses name, but is rumored to live the rest of his life in depression for being unable to conquer the world. Bipolar Ivan the Terrible was bipolar from drinking mercury for his asymmetrical spine. This mercury was supposed to cure his back pains. Insanity/Poor Psychological Health Many warriors are measured by insanity on the show, mainly the violent individuals. According to the experts, someone does classify as insane if it is under about 50. Also according to the experts, being insane can destroy a warrior's chance for victory as their actions would be rash or illogical. If two insane people would fight each other, the one that would be more sane or the one that would use their insanity to their advantage instead of in a self damaging way has an advantage in the fight. *Hernán Cortés has a reasonable 72. *Saddam Hussein had a below average 46. *Ivan the Terrible had a low 37. *Pol Pot had the lowest at 27. Paranoia Paranoia is a mental illness where a person is commonly afraid or in fear of others even at friends or strangers that have no reason to be agressive against them. Al Capone showed obvious paranoia, killing dozens of his own members based only on rumors. Saddam had serious paranoia, executing members of his own party believing them to be traitors. He has been described as a germaphobic and demanded constant medical care under the slightest injury or minor medical condition. Psychopathy Psychopathy is a mental illness characterized by lack of empathy or remorse, egocentricism, shallow emotions, and deceptiveness. Both Saddam Hussein and Pol Pot were examples of psychopaths and Vlad the Impaler, Ivan the Terrible, Hernán Cortés, and Al Capone all might also classify. Asthma Theodore Roosevelt had Asthma as a child and still had it as an adult. Weak Vision Theodore Roosevelt had weak vision, and thus had to wear glasses. Zombie Virus The Zombie Virus is a fictional disease, though similar diseases exist in real life and the possibility for a zombie disease is real. It is contagious, though how contagious it can be is determined by the different films, videogames and stories about it. However most say that it is transfered by zombie bites and sometimes zombie claws. Most if not all humans have no immunity to it. It kills the organs of a person except for the major parts of the brain, which the virus then controls and turns the person from a dead corpse to a moving zombie. Because the person would be dead after being infected, there is normally no cure as the damage to the body would be too great even if the virus was removed. Category:Glossary